Forum:Auditions/Medicine Cat
This is where you can volenteer to be a medicine cat, here we would appreciate it if you gave us a little bit about how they got to learn herbs without their mentor, this part does not require detail but is so this RP remains realistic. OOC Application: Name: Gender: Appearance Personality: History: How they were trained: How active are you? Will you be active even when StoneClan is struggling with inactivity? You do understand if you are inactive or being disrespectful, I will remove you from the rank? Other: So time for the scenarios! (Please do all of them, to your best ability) ------------- It's a quiet night, the camp is silent and only the song of the crickets can be heard. That was until a loud yowl echoed throughout the camp. Cats begin to stir and gather around the nursery, their curious eyes peaking through. Suddenly Aspenstar shoves her way through and is running towards your den, "A queen is giving birth! Hurry and go help her!" What do you do? A great battle has happened and many cats are injured, two cats are in severe pain, Aspenstar & a young apprentice, there is a good chance that both of them will die, and you know that Aspenstar is on her final life, her deputy is too old to take her place and you know that may cats are frightened on the outcome, but this young apprentice was barely a kit a few moons ago, a close friend's kit too and they may not forgive you for this. What do you do? Pawsteps are heard echoing through the hollowed oak of the camp entrance, the warriors have returned from a hunting patrol. Limping a little ways behind them is Aspenstar, her usual dry pelt streaked with twigs and mud. Her right paw is held closely to her chest and she's making her way to her den, instead of checking on her wounds which seam somewhat severe turning you away everytime you insist on checking on her, and insisting that other are to be treated before her. What do you do? Starry's Audition for Medicine Cat OOC Application; Name: Snowberry Gender: Female Appearance: White she-cat with ginger stripes on her head Personality: Caring & sweet History:' Born into the clan' How they were trained: Learned off warriors and by experimenting with herbs How active are you? Will you be active even when StoneClan is struggling with inactivity?: Yes You do understand if you are inactive or being disrespectful, I will remove you from the rank?: Yes Other: None -------------- Scenario 3 "Aspenstar!" Snowberry yowled, rushing through the ferns that surrounded your den "Let me check your wounds!" Aspenstar turned away. "If I can not help you," Snowberry growled, "Then what will become of StoneClan? You are nearing your last few lives, Aspenstar, your clanmates need you. Their wounds are not as severe as yours." Aspenstar sighed as she lifted her paw from her neck. "Aspenstar, lay in your moss and keep calm. I will fetch some herbs." Darting away, Snowberry panickly shoved some herbs and a wad of cobwebs inside a large dock leaf. Keep calm, she told herself, do not let your leader see you like this. Breathing softly, Snowberry pelted to her leader's den. "Get me moss!" She snapped to a cowering apprentice as she approached her leader. "Okay, here is some Thyme for our your heart rate to slow down, come on eat it your clan needs you!" Snowberry tried to remain calm, but her voice wavered in fear for her leader, slowly placing the herbs in her jaws, Aspenstar jerks her head back "Their are cats that need that more than me!" Aspenstar growls "Please!" Snowberry screeches, forcing the stubborn she-cat to chew and swallow, rubbing Aspenstar's throat the make it easier to swallow, "some comfrey to put on your leg, yes, thats it..." Snowberry carried on murmuring, chewing her comfrey to a poultice, and rubbing it into Aspenstar's legs, rushing out of her leader's den, to grab some catchweed and cobwebs, racing back to Aspenstar's den, she pulled the burrs from the catchweed stem, placing them carefully on the poultice before wrapping her leg in cobwebs, "Done" Snowberry meowed breathlessly, until Aspenstar mewed: "Thank you, although you wasted most of your herbs on me, you should of seen to the other cats" "You can't just throw away lives here and there! Now, you just need a poppy seed and a good rest after I make you eat the biggest vole on the fresh-kill pile!" "I wont have a poppy seed, I'll deal with the pain my clanmates need it more than me, I should suffer equally with them!" she growls refusing anymore reasoning" Done by your worst nightmare... '—Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground —ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє16:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ''This is fine, but I would like you to add some element of applying the poultice or herbs to Aspenstar, and I would love it if you did the other scenarios just so I know you are suited to this role, and it just means that their is no element of favouritism or unfairness.''' '''Scenario 1 "I'm coming!" I yowl through the disturbed air, "Wait!" Snatching up a few tufts of raspberry leaves I race towards the nusery. "Get some moss!" I yell to no one in particular. After what seemed like moons, my shaking legs carried me towards the nusery. My first kitting! "Hush,now, keep calm and breath like this. See?" Pressing my forepaws against the queens belly, "Push!" I whisper quietly into the queens earfur, and earsplitting screech, echoed around the camp, as I helped her push out the first one. Running my soft white paws down her belly, I could feel a few more, although she seemed to be losing alot of blood and her face was twisted in pain, "Only two to go!" I murmered as I nipped the firm sac and licked the kit vigourously before nudging it towards the mother's belly. I turn to the nearest cat, just to inform them of the situation, "Raspberry Leaves, stop bleeding during kitting and reduce pain" grasping the bundle in my maw and opening the queens jaw's, I crammed in about two leaves, forcing her to chew and swallow, her breath comming in shallow rasps. Another loud yowl from the queen informs the medicine cat that the second kit was ready to enter the world, carefully I, repeated the delicate process, repeating the steps that I had done with the first one. As the moss finally arrived I snatch it from the jaws of a young apprentice, using it to remove the blood from each of the cats fur, looking back towards the young apprentice, I nod my thanks, "You're doing great" I purr to the queen, "Only one more!" The queen's eyes look at me once, blinking thanks, before the third kit arrived again, I repeated the same process, before turning to the queen to give her a lick of comfort, "Dusktail!" I yowl to the anxious tom outside "You can come in now!" turning back to the queen I purr "Congratulations. They look very healthy.What will their names be?" the mates glance at each other as if they had planned this for a while, "Dovekit, Littlekit and Adderkit" they both meow, tiredly, pointing to each one admiringly, "Now shoo!" I say to Dusktail "Let the new queen rest!" Dusktail dips his head his eyes glowing with a father's love while he bounded out the clearing followed by congratulations. Scenario 2 Snowberry froze, 'Is this really happening!' her mind screams, 'My leader or my best friend's kit!' Slowly she approaches the young apprentice 'So young....' turning to Aspenstar who is wheezing, her breaths growing shallower, 'My leader...Would she want me to save her clanmates instead of her?' Slowly Snowberry approaches the reek of death emitting from the dying cats, her heart catching in her throat, turning around she sees her greif-stricken friend staring helpless at her kit' her jaws open, in shock and pain. Snowberry drooped her tail and her head staring at the floor, a minute of slience for the dying only the rasps of the dying cats tells her that their is still hope, 'Send me a sign...' Snowberry looked up towards the starlight flitering through a gap in the ceiling, "Listen to your heart...." a voice murmmers into her ears, Snowberry turned to look who it was "Deerleap!" She yowled with joy "Help me, save them! You treat Aspenstar, I'll treat Brookpaw!" quickly she turned to the younger cat, covering her with a pre-chew poultice, Snowberry's ears pound as she covers the younger cat with cobwebs. Slowly, very slowly, you watch her life drain. Breathing shallower, she forced herbs down Brookpaw's throat. Her breathing steadies, "She'll live!" she screams in amazement. Turning to Deerleap, she collasped, she'd saved Brookpaw, but Aspenstar was gone........ 'Regrets, regrets! How could I have done this, I should have saved her, instead' Looking around Snowberry see's a spirt the faint outline of Brookpaw, older, more mature, 'Brookstar' Snowberry decides, 'we will survive... but who will be our leader now' turning around you see a faint rise of Aspenstar's flank, 'she-she lives' blinking sleep from her eyes Aspenstar's rose gingerly, "StarClan saw us in our time of need, other life I have been given a chance to live again, I am grateful to you all, May StarClan bless you all" she rasps, before collapsing again. ''— Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground —ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє' 17:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Accepted!'''